hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojirafan431/Phantom Trope Members strongest to weakest
Tell me what you guys think (keep in mind this is all speculation so take it with a grain of salt) 1 - Chrollo Lucifer '''(besides being the leader i always viewed him as being equal to Hisoka and Kurapika in terms of power) 2 - '''Hisoka (seems to only find interest in Chrollo implying he might be above the others, this is offcourse aside from the fact that Togashi seems to be building up how strong Hisoka is until his final battle to showcase how powerful he might really be similar to how he did with Toguro in Yu Yu Hakusho although this is just what i see) 3 - Feitan (beat Zazan while not being at his best and toyed around with her using his weapons not even using his ability until getting angry also his ability is apperantly so dangerous several other members have to flee even evidently almost accidentally killing Shizuku on one occasion) 4 - Franklin (one of the most level-headed members of the group makes me think he is proably pretty strong as well as in his debut he claims that Hisoka is "not that tough" which makes me think he's probably around his level) 5 - Nobunaga Hazama '(can lose his cool at times, and i think he might be this level because he picks a fight with Hisoka and becomes competitive with the likes of Machi and Feitan although you culd argue that since he's an enhancer he has a rash attitude also when Killua and Gon were following him Killua suggested that if they split up "they should stick with the girl" which makes me think that Killua finds Nobunaga atleast slightly more dangerous) 6 - '''Machi '(aside from being one of the original members and the physically strongest female member she also threatened to kill Hisoka if he defeats Chrollo and since she knows Hisoka better than the other members do makes me think she is again around his level albiet somewhat weaker. She also trusted Paku enough to offer fight Feitan and Phinks) 7 - 'Uvogin '(is the physically strongest and might not even be the slowest considering his speed feats also has a crazy bloodthirsty attitude) 8 - '''Phinks (took out a Chimera Ant Squad Officer with one hit and less effort than the others) 9 - Shalnark '''(is a couple ranks below Bonolenov in terms of physical strength but i think he might be overall more powerful 'because Shlanark has a sort of "super saiyan" form when he uses the antenna on himself and he might be faster because back in the Yorknew arc he has a supersonic reaction speed feat where as Bonolenov comments on being mach speed.) 10 - '''Bonolenov '(played around with a squad officer like it was a child, but had some difficulty killing it so kind of uncertain about this one) 11 - 'Shizuku ('I have a theory that Shizuku might be stronger than Genthru because Gon admitted to being weaker than him he still beat him 1 on 1 but witha squad officer like Rammot (who at the time didn't even have nen abilities to aid him) Gon and Killua and to team-up just to harm him (and even then its only really because he never been hit by a nen attack before imo) however Pike another squad officer who is around Rammot's level couldn't even do anything significant against Shizuku aside from...well...taking most of her clothes off) 12 - 'Kalluto Zoldyck ('is younger and maybe weaker than Killua but still was much stronger than a squad officer to the point where he tortured him for the majority of the "fight" although when Feitan fought Zazan i recall Kalluto saying he's not even on the same level as the others I think he wasn't just referring to Feitan but the other present members as well (Phinks, Shalnark, Bonolenov, and Shizuku) 13 - 'Abengane ('I know, I know he most likely isn't member but that one line he said at the end of Greed Island where he referred to Chrollo as "danchou" makes me think he's a member (maybe uvogin's replacement) anyway i have no real reason for giving him a low ranking i just sort of viewed him about being around Genthru's level but lack of feats makes me not really certain) 14 - 'Pakunoda '(back at the end of the Yorknew arc i recall her saying that Gon and Killua could beat (or escape her) if they teamed up against her which made her curious why they didn't try also i think her abilities his more useful for info gathering than combat) 15 - 'Kortopi '(physically weakest, probably isn't even a fighter but is useful in a different area other than combat like similar with Pakunoda BUT i do think he/she/it(?) can fight because Kortopi offered (alongside Machi)to hold off Feitan and Phinks if the situation ever called for it aslo i doubt Kortopi would come along on missions and stuff or even being a member if he (or she) couldn't hold his (her) own in a fight or defend him/herself. what do you guys think? sorry about the large post Category:Blog posts